The Daughter From The Future
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: To save the future she had to go back in time. She knows the risk if she fail and if she succeeds. If she fails then the future she if form will destroy the world again. If she succeeds the future will be saved from the evil at the cost of her own life. Falling in love was is one thing but will she let the world fall to keep it or is there a way to save it and still be with him?
1. The Daughter From The Future

_**Chapter 1: The Daughter From The Future **_

_**No One's POV**_

"You are the strongest of them all. It has to be you. You are the only one that can save us."

He paused to take a breath. The warrior looked up at him.

"I know you can stop this war."

The warrior held back.

"I'm the only one that can open the portal."

The warrior's father smiled.

"True but you are also the best. If you fail then we all will die."

Then he hugged the warrior.

"Its time for you to go. If things go right you will end up in the ocean by the camp. Good luck my child."

The warrior nodded then opened the portal and walked through it.

_**The Warrior's POV**_

Father was right. When I went through the portal.

I was falling towards the ocean. It was so bluish green. The ocean from my time was nothing like this.

But as I landed I made ice from. So I wouldn't get have to swim to the camp.

The ice felt good against my bare feet. I could feel the ocean and I becoming one. My will made the ocean move the ice through the water like a boat. The sun was barely coming up when I made it to the beach for the camp.

The sand was so white that I couldn't help but to star at it. The smell of the trees smelled great.

Every thing in this time was nothing like what I grew up in. Then I could hear people talking near by.

Then someone yelled.

"Hey there is someone on the beach!"

I turned to see a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes running towards me with a girl running behind him. I just watched as every one came running.

Even Chiron he looked so young and he still had both of his eyes. When every one was there even some of the Gods.

The one with blue eyes came up.

"Who are you?"

He said in a deep voice. I never meant him.

He was killed a few years after the war started.

"Are you Zeus King of the Gods?"

I asked as I locked eyes with him. He nodded his head.

Then I knelt down.

"My Lord Zeus I from the Future."

Some of their eyes got big as I stood back up.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?"

Came a new voice. It was Hera the Queen her self.

"My Lady Hera you look so good in this time then back home."

It was true. Back home the Queen had white in her hair and she looked like she aged 30 years and they wouldn't good years.

"What do you mean by that?"

She had venom in her voice.

"Over the last 2000 years the war wasn't good on you."

Her eyes turned from flames to worry.

"What war are you talking about?"

Zeus said as he looked from his wife to me.

"In eight years time there is going to be a war. That will destroy the Earth. But after the wars starts my Lord Zeus you will fall. Then your two brother take over and try to save what little life there is left. They sent me back to try and stop it."

Zeus looked at me for a long time.

"You are telling the true my child. But how do I fall?"

I looked down.

"I do not know. They wouldn't tell me cause if any one from this time finds out now. Then the war might start sooner. Giving me less time to find out what goes wrong." Then he came.

"If your from the future you must be a demigod."

I nodded my head. He looks so young and happy in this time.

"Why do you have tears in your eyes?"

I looked down, I couldn't help my self.

"Its just so good to see you like this."

He put his hand under my chin and looked at me. Then he took in a deep breath. "You are really from the future."

Zeus looked at his brother.

"What do you mean Poseidon."

Poseidon look back at his brother. But before he could same anything I moved away.

"I am Dawn the 25 daughter of Poseidon. The best warrior out of the thousands of warriors. I am the youngest out of them all."

I said but there was more to me but I didn't want to say it.

"What do you mean by the 25 daughter of Poseidon?"

Said the boy that looked like father. I smiled at him.

"You are Percy Jackson the first son of Poseidon. In a very long time I'm guessing. The best warrior before me. You the best hero of your time. I cant believe my eyes."

The girl next to him didn't look happy about what I side.

"And you are Annabeth Chase with out you the war would have been lost. After the first few years."

Her face turned red. As I looked at the face of the campers.

There are a lot of them that helped out a lot. Then I saw the boy in all black standing next to the Lord of the dead.

I could feel the rage in him.

"How do we know that you didn't come back here to start the war."

Said Hades with rage in his voice. He and his kin are the only ones that can time travel.

"Please grandfather don't be mad."

I said in a low voice. They all gasped.

"Wait what?"

Zeus said.

"My mother was the daughter of Hades."

Poseidon looked at me.

"It wasn't love or anything you two wanted to see if a demigod and a god could have a powerful child. So out of all the females my mother was the best. And since Zeus was no longer there. Poseidon was the next strongest. And since she was a child of Hades he couldn't do it. It turns out its true."

I said in a low voice. Hades looked stunned.

The boy next to him spoke.

"Why do you keep saying your mother was the best."

I looked down. I could feel the rage running through me as while as them.

"She was killed a few days after my birth."

I said with rage in my voice. I didn't like talking about it.

Every time I get pissed off the Earth starts to shake. I took a few deep breaths and the Earth stopped shaking.

"You can made earthquakes?"

Poseidon asked me. I nodded my head.

"What powers do you have from your mothers side?"

The boy asked me.

"I can shadow travel, control the dead and take souls from the body."

Hades looked at me.

"You can take the soul out of the body?"

I nodded my head. Then my stomach started to growl. . .


	2. The Son Of Hephaestus

_**Chapter 2: The Son Of Hephaestus **_

_**Leo's POV**_

The new girl was pretty but it looked like she hasn't had a good meal. In a long time and her clothes were all tore up.

"Sorry I haven't had any food in a few days."

Zeus looked sorry for the girl.

"Lets all go and eat then we can talk more."

Then we all headed to the Dining Pavilion. Dawn was sitting with Percy and their father.

She was eating ever thing that she could get her hands on. As she was eating she talked between swallowing.

I wasn't so hungry. All I could do was to watch her.

There was something about her that I couldn't look away. When we were done eating she got up and followed Percy.

I walked to the bunker. I spent most of my time here alone.

Since Jason and Piper are going out they didn't want me around. It must be nice to have someone.

I really hate it that no girl would ever want me. I know I don't look handsome.

So I try to make them laugh. I was working on making a new kind of weapon for the camp.

.

I didn't know how long I was wrapped up with my thoughts. Cause someone knocked on the doors to the bunker.

I got up off my stool and walked over to the door. Then I pulled it open and standing there was the most hottest girl I ever seen in my life.

She was wearing baggy jeans that went around her hips. Then her shirt barely went down her stomach.

Her breasts are huge. I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

"My face is up here cutie."

Her voice was playful. When I looked up to her face.

She was smiling and her hair was a starlight color. It was Dawn, her hair was wet so I'm guessing she just come from the showers.

"Sorry about that."

I said as I laughed. She giggled as while.

"Its ok I'm Dawn and whats your name?"

She smiles and I moved to let her in.

"I'm Leo Valdez."

I thought she would know me. She new every one else, that kinda made me a little bit mad.

"Its nice to meet you Leo."

Her voice is so sexy. It turned me on a little.

"So this is the place you come to?"

She said as she turned to look at me. Her hands were behind her back and she was bare footed.

"Yea it's the only place I can think."

She smiled at me more as I showed her around. I didn't get why she was here. "Are you sure your not the daughter of Aphrodite?"

I said in a low voice. Dawn giggled softly.

"No I'm not her daughter but I do have her blood running in my veins."

She said as she looked at Festus's head that was on the warship.

"Wait what? I though you are the daughter of Poseidon and the granddaughter of Hades. How could you have Aphrodite's blood?"

I was confused. She smiled bigger and moved closer to me and put her hand into mine.

Then pulled me to some chairs and we sat down. I could feel my heart beating fast when she put her hand in mine.

"In the time I'm from there aren't a lot of people left. So the Gods have kids with any one that's left. The more demigods there is the more power they have to fight with." Dawn looked down.

"I know its weird."

She looked sad and I didn't want that.

"Its ok can I ask you something?"

I said in a low voice. She nodded her head.

"If you related Aphrodite who else are you related to?"

She smiled. I really hope she isn't related to me.

"Just Hades, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Ares."

I was looking at her with my mouth open.

"You are related to Frank."

She laughed a little.

"I know I was talking to him before I came here. He is nice."

Dawn had a scar on her left shoulder.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

I blurted out with out thinking. Her smiled fell.

"I was attacked when I was younger."

She said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry I just blurt out stuff."

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Its ok Leo. I was attacked by a. . .umm. . .wolf."

Then she smiled a little.

"I'm sorry Dawn I shouldn't have asked."

She put her hand on my knee.

"Its really ok Leo. I just don't like to talk about my past much. When your old enough to walk you learn how to fight. Then when your ten you are ready to go and fight in the war."

She had a tear run down her face. I moved my hand to her face and wiped away that tear.

"It must have been hard for you."

Dawn nodded her head.

"Sorry I'm not like this at all. But I need to ask you something."

Her eyes locked on mine. There were serious now.

"Would you ever get so mad at your friend or the camp that you would want them to be destroyed?"

I didn't get why she was asking.

"No I would never would do that."

She smiled at me.

"That's good. So Leo do you have a girlfriend?"

She said in a shy voice. My face turned red.

"No I don't. None of the girl I meet what to go out with me."

She moved closer to me.

"I don't see why not. Your funny and very cute."

Now my face was red and very hot.

"I don't know what to say."

Was all I could say. She smiled and moved so close now that.

Her face was very close to mine. Then her lips brushed mine.

I couldn't believe my luck. I pressed my lips back against hers.

I was kissing a hot girl. But as it got good she pulled away.

"Sorry I never done anything like this before. I'm a warrior not a girl that does this kind of thing."

Guess I'm a bad kisser. Cause she was trying to let me down with out hurting my feelings.

"But I could get use to this."

She said as she kissed me again. I was in shock.

But I put my hand into her hair and pulled it softly and she moaned softly. We started to get into it when someone was clearing their throat.

We pulled apart and to see Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth watching us.

"Yes how can we help you? Want Leo to show you how its done."

I said and Dawn giggled.

"No we came to see if Dawn found you. And I guess she did."

Piper said trying not to smile. Annabeth looked mad.

"You are suppose to be trying to fined out. How this war is going to start."

She said in a low voice. Dawn looked at her.

"I am and I do have eight years so Annabeth if I was you. You should spend more time with Percy. And not getting on my bad side."

Dawn said as she looked at Annabeth. But her eyes turned a bloodred.

Annabeth took a step back.

"What if I do get on your back side."

Dawn grinned evilly.

"We might be on the same side of this war but piss me off and I will kill you." She said with that smile still on her face.

"I wouldn't let you kill her."

Percy said with rage in his voice. Dawn looked at him with the smile gone.

"Then keep your girl on a short leash. If not she's going to have her soul ripped out of her body then burned. So that she wouldn't go to the underworld. It would be like she never existed."

When she said that I believe she would do that. But Annabeth didn't have to be so mean to Dawn.

Like she said she has eight years. She could have a little bit of fun.

Percy moved in front of Annabeth with his sword out. Dawn jumped up and pulled out a scythe made out of bones.

Out of thin air.

"You might be my older half brother Percy. But if you stand in my way I have no problem killing you as while. But I really don't want to kill anyone. Just let me do what I came here to do."

Then the scythe vanished and she walked away. I looked at them.

"You guys shouldn't be mean to her."

Piper looked at me.

"Why are you standing up for her Leo? We are your friends and she is some girl that kissed you. What if she starts the war Leo."

I couldn't believe them. Making me chose between them.

"Can you guys leave the bunker."

I said as I got up and walked after Dawn. As I left I saw their faces and there was shock on their face.

Dawn was on the catwalk. She must have watched them leave.

"Sorry about them."

I said to Dawn. She looked up at me.

"I shouldn't make you chose me or them. They are you friends and I wouldn't kill them. We are going to need them. Besides they couldn't kill me if they wanted to."

I sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?"

She looked away from me.

"The Gods need warriors and since Zeus was gone. The demigods that turn 18 they turn them in to Gods."

Her voice was very low. But I couldn't believe it. I kissed a Goddess.

"Is that ok with you?"

She said as she looked up at me.

"Yes it is. I cant wait to see their face's when they find out that you're a God." She shook her head.

"They cant find out. At lest not yet. So please Leo don't say anything."

I smiled at her and pulled her closer to me.

"I wont say anything to them Dawn."

She smiled at me then kissed me.


End file.
